


Harmless

by SakumiYukime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 3, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/pseuds/SakumiYukime
Summary: Even though Shiro is still missing, the team was able to find a new way to form Voltron.Keith pilots the black lion, Lance flies red. Everything is going rather well, or is it?





	Harmless

_It’s not that bad!_

Lance had cried out at least twice. His voice had cracked from pure frustration in the last attempt, but his protest fell on deaf ears.

He offered some resistance, allowing his body to fall back towards the opposite direction he was being dragged. Yet, his effort barely made any difference as Keith continued to haul him across the castle. The blue paladin had given up on stopping him when he noticed that every time he tried to pull back, Keith’s hold on his arm only grew stronger.

Keith had appeared in the red lion’s hanger instantly after they’d returned to the castle, and Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. The red paladin hadn’t said a word as he approached Lance, grabbed his arm with a lot more care than it would have appeared, and started to guide him across the never ending halls of the castle.

An automatic door suddenly opened right in from of them. Lance’s blue eyes studied the place and he soon realized exactly where they were, “Come on, Keith!” Both his arms shoot up in a clear protest, “You’re not expecting me to go and take a nap in a healing pod because of a scratch like this!” His voice rose against his will, but he ignored it as efficiently as he ignored the pout Keith gave him.

Lance followed the violet eyes as they trailed from the floor to his minor injury.

Ok. So maybe it was a bit worse than a “scratch”, but it still wasn’t worth going into a healing pod for.

Keith hadn't moved from where he was standing, face twisted as if he was the one injured. Lance sighed before looking at his fellow paladin, “Thanks and all.” He tried to smile, hoping it would lighten up the mood. Keith barely moved his eyes to gaze at him. The look of pity in them made his blood boil, but he forced himself to keep it out of his tone, as he spoke, “I’m pretty sure I can take care of this…”

“I’ll help you bandage it…”

“Thanks, Keith, but-” Lance’s voice got stuck in his throat, suddenly paralyzed under the violet gaze.

It became clear to him that those eyes were filled with much more of remorse and worry than pity.

“Ok…” Lance mumbled, reluctantly accepting the offer. When Keith didn’t move, Lance wondered if he had spoken too softly, but then, Keith was moving, heading out to gather disinfectant and bandages. The blue paladin let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, before moving towards a side of the room to sit. With the rush of adrenaline from the battle finally fading off his blood, his “scratch” had finally decided to sting. A lot.

He didn't bother to protest as he carefully removed part of his armor, eventually gritting his teeth to muffle his yelps. Yet, sooner than later Keith was next to him, helping him take off the rest of the amour before he commenced to carefully clean the wound.

The blue paladin couldn’t help but notice how awkward he looked. His face was stoic, only twitching when Lance moved away or let out a small yelp of pain from under his gritted teeth. He tried to ignore Keith’s shaking hands, averting his gaze to somewhere else.

“Like I said, man…” He made sure to look at the injury in his arm, “This is ‘armless!”

Lance expected a muffled laugh or a small smile. Instead, Keith’s brows were furrowed, as he looked at the blue paladin through scared eyes. For a brief moment, Lance was sure Keith was going to start crying. Right there. In front of him.

He didn’t.

“I’m sorry…” Keith wasn’t looking at him anymore. Lance’s body moved to follow his gaze, hoping to meet it, but Keith only avoided him more. “I made a bad call back there, and,” his voice came to a holt, and a small hint of fragility followed in the weak tone, “It jeopardized the team.”

Lance’s shoulders relaxed slightly as he realized what was bothering Keith.

“You almost died.”

“Hey! Slow down! I told you! I’m fine!”

“Only because he missed the shoot,” Keith remarked, eyes stuck to the wound in the blue paladin’s shoulder. All the arguments Lance had to offer were suddenly glued to the back of his throat. “I’m no good. I can’t do this…”

“Keith?”

“Shiro would’v-” Lance’s hand fell on the red paladin’s shoulder.

His blue eyes looked at him softly, “That was not your fault.”

_It was…_

“You couldn’t have known things were going to turn out that way. None of us would!” A small hint of a smile peered at Lance’s lips when Keith finally looked at him again, “And besides, we did agree with it. So what? We all messed up a bit. But we made it work in end, right?”

Lance opted to count the small twitch in Keith’s eyebrows as a ‘yes’.

“You’re doing fine. Things didn’t start off right, but right now you’re leading just fine," he mumbled, slightly rambling, "And there is still stuff we have to work on, sure. But you’ve learned a lot since that first time we faced off Lotor… Hey! I’m not joking.” The paladin protested when Keith almost cracked a smile, “You’re doing a great job. Honest. And if you’re still rough around the edges we’re all here to help. We’re a team after all.”

A smile came flowing across Keith’s face, and for a tinny moment, Lance found a grin on his face mirroring Keith’s.

Yet, Keith's smile turned out as more of a grimace as his purple gaze dropped and settled on the ugly injury that laid on Lance's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just here trying to fight off the block after two months without writing. Don't mind me :/


End file.
